bajo la lluvia ,bajo tu amor- shot
by ittzumi
Summary: el cielo acompaño su llanto loki x ...Averiguenlo adentro


declaimer : aunque quisiera con toda mi alma , los personajes son propiedad de : Sakura Kinoshita

ise este fanfick devido a que ...andaba triste por que casi nadie le dedica tiempo a esta pareja y ps nñ es mi primer fanfick y quise que fuese algo original ... ojala alguien lo lea

**las letras con negrita son los pensamientos **

-O-O-O ... cambios de escena (espacio o tiempo)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Apoyada contra un árbol veía la lluvia caer, caía como se derraman en este instante sus propias gotas de agua. Ella no debía llorar y si lo hacia ¿donde quedaría su honor? .Se seco las lagrimas rápidamente y siguió observando esa tarde de lluvia mientras su cabello se pegaba a su cara, al igual que la ropa a su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos y un suspiro escapa ¿Cómo ELLA puede sufrir esto?¿Cómo la diosa del amor no recibía un gramo de cariño de quien ella adoraba? _**Ironías del destino**_. Sonrió, se dejo caer y sintió el impacto del lodo en sus rodillas pero no importa... toda esta mezcla de sentimientos debe irse de alguna forma

Nunca uso sus poderes, no es que no sean suficientes ni nada por el estilo, es que no le sirven para nada que ella desease ¿De qué te sirve ser la diosa de la Belleza entonces? las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y esta no puede, ni quiere retenerlas

¿Freya?

_**Maldición**_. No deseaba responder, no es capaz, su vos se hallaba casi tan quebrada como su corazón y con ese aspecto... aun le quedaba algo de dignidad y no saltaría a los brazos de el .Solo mueve la cabeza, lo suficiente como para que su largo flequillo oculte toda evidencia que sus ojos puedan expresar. Extiende su mano para indicarle que siga de largo, que la ignore, como siempre lo ha echo , pero es capaz de captar cuando el queda a su misma altura ,observándola en silencio

-...No deberías llorar

sus ojos se abren dejando escapar millones de emociones, sorpresa, furia, confusión y tristeza _**tu no sientes lo que yo**_, el no le diría que hacer, suficiente con no darle el amor por el que ella había abandonado Asgard

- tu no sabes... que se siente-se levanta del suelo, con la cabeza erguida, los puños cerrados y con esos ojos, esos que eran de un magnifico violeta, ahora tan negros q no se distingue la pupila del iris mostrando que todos los dioses...incluso la de la belleza y el amor,tienen un lado oscuro

El solo observa aturdido, jamás la había observado así, pero aun así sonrió, se paro en puntas de pie y le dio un suave beso en los labios

-gomensai freya... por todo

Aunque allá querido no podría haberlo seguido...aun estaba reaccionando lo que acababa de pasar mientras su boca exhalaba el nombre de quien secuestro su corazón

-Loki...

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O--O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_**Bakan, bakan y más bakan**_ ¿cómo hacerla sufrir así? Ella que se había arriesgado a ser despojada de todo lo que poseía y conocía para terminar en el mísero cuerpo de una niña de 8, de una niña q en realidad siquiera existía, tan solo era una ilusión, tan solo un sueño distante de la realidad. Se apoyo contra el marco de la ventana mirando el cielo nocturno pensando que aunque deseara desde el fondo de su corazón , no podía regresarla al mundo de los dioses por 2 buenas causas .

1) no sabe como regresar el, menos pretendía saber como hacer para que ella volviese .

2) aunque pudiese ella volvería a buscarlo esta y otras veces, siempre persistente, lastimándose ella y lastimándose el, por que el le dolía también tener que evitarla si no Odin se aprovecharía y la atacaría ¿acaso no lo intento también con la pelirrosa? Y si era capaz de borrarle la memoria y expulsarla del paraíso ¿cuanto dolor mas podria aserla sufrir?¿Cuánto podría sufrir él si pasara eso? .sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar aquello mientras observaba por la ventana

12 campanadas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, 12 campanadas y las miradas de sus 2 hijos quienes observaban en silencio preocupados por su padre que no había omitido palabra desde que llego de esa caminata bajo la lluvia ase 4 horas.

- ¿papi estas bien? se te ve preocupado y nostálgico

- Ho no, solo pensaba en cosas... no se preocupen en seguido subo a comer

Ambos hermanos callaron, no querían decirle que la cena se había atrasado 2 horas , no querían alterarlo con cosas insignificantes pues seguro meditaba cosas importantes ...importantes como responder las preguntas de su corazón que rondaban alrededor de ...

-freya... -


End file.
